Hell's Angel
by MadBelle
Summary: Em uma cidade surreal, Ivan busca por seu amigo perdido. Em sua busca ele se depara com o infame bordel Hell's Angels, as mentiras, os mistérios, as beldades e o curioso gigolô Alfred Jones. - Sumário pífio e ridículo, mas a fic é promissora. Avisos dentro. Yaoi, ou seja BoyxBoy, se não gosta, não lê.
1. Notas da Autora

Bem... Eu decidi começar as minhas fics com avisos, disclaimers e outras pulcalias.

E como eu decidi começar as fics com avisos, disclaimers e outras pulcalias... Aqui vai:

Primeiramente - Não! Eu não tenho qualquer direitos sobre Hetalia-Axis Powers (c), nem sobre seus personagens (Exceto eventuais OC's); não ganho qualquer lucro com essas fics... Exceto satisfação pessoal. Uma sádica e amoral satisfação pessoal. B|

Ok, tendo posto de lado a pulcalia do discalimer; agora vem a pulcalia dos avisos. A "Hell's Angel" é uma Fic M e com motivo! Primeiro; ela é Yaoi - BEM Yaoi -; contém prostituição; noncon; violência; maus tratos; tentativa de suicídio; anguishness; linguajar; álcool; darkthemes; OOCness; OC; brisadisse insana com toques de psicologia e misticismo(?) Ou seja, Mad. Pois é.

Pairing é, obviamente: RusUSA. Porque é meu OTP e eu não pretendo deixar de torturá-los, especialmente o Al-Kins, tão cedo; muahahahaha!; tem outros no meio, obvio, mas eu não vou colocá-los aqui e agora. É surpresa! |D I'm an evil-lil'-bastard, I know.

Agora... Eu não sei como classificar esse treco: Romance é Óbvio; Angst também; agora também temos Drama, Supernatural, Aventura, Horror... É complicado BP

Beleza. Agora, meus caros leitores, não se surpreendam se algo estiver confuso na plot, ou tiver lacunas ou whatever... ... É basicamente proposital! Agora, erros de digitação, ortográficos ou texto "comido" por favor me avisem. Eu não tenho BetaReader.

Oh, btw... Se a descrição do Alfred não bater. Também tem motivo... Imagino que tenha gente aí que já viu Pics do Super-Sexy Demon!America... Se atenham a isso que a fic fará mais sentido.

Okey, meus caros leitores. Espero que gostem da fic e da minha escrita pavorosa; plz R&R


	2. In Which There Is A New Commer

**In Which There Is A New Comer**

* * *

Ivan acordou com o som de choro.

Um choro sentido, desesperado, desamparado e solitário...

Ivan abriu lentamente os olhos de ametista e ainda mais lentamente virou a cabeça para encarar o lado vazio da cama.

Algo faltava... _Alguém_ faltava...

"Mas... Mas quem?"

Se levantando, Ivan percorreu o quarto com os olhos... Ele não se lembrava de como ou quando ele chegara àquele quarto, nem de _quem_ era aquele quarto...

"Não é o meu quarto...".

Não. O quarto do apartamento dele era... Frígido, na falta de termos melhores. Era de paredes brancas e pouca mobília de cor escura - cômoda, criado-mudo, cama e lençóis branco e cinza. Nada além daquilo.

O quarto onde estava era bem mais aconchegante e caseiro, as paredes eram de um tom creme tépido, os móveis - ainda que escuros e esparsos - eram menos... Estéreis. A cama era confortabilíssima, de lençóis malva, de casal...

De casal?

Por alguma razão... Ivan teve impressão de ser _do_ casal... Será que... Será que, onde quer que estivesse, era a casa de um casal?

... O lado vazio da cama pareceu ainda mais vazio. Faltava alguém... Alguém que dividia o quarto e a cama e os lençóis com ele.

Faltavam madeixas de ouro líquido espalhadas sobre as fronhas... Faltava um corpo jovem, firme, masculino e quente... Faltava um rosto moleque e doce e lindo e ainda tão, tão infantil e inocente... Faltavam olhos azuis.

Faltavam olhos azuis.

... Olhos azuis...

De repente, como uma onda súbita em um mar calmo, um trovão em um céu azul, Ivan se lembrou, se lembrou de que buscava algo... Buscava _alguém. _Alguém de cabelos de girassol e olhos de céu azul...

Seu melhor amigo.

Sua pessoa mais importante.

... Mas... Mas...

"Quem...?".

* * *

Aquela não era a casa de Ivan... Mas ele se ajustou à ela com uma naturalidade impressionante e ímpar - algo muito difícil. Havia uma sensação de familiaridade, todavia.

Não era a primeira vez que ele esteve lá...

E... E... E até certo ponto, a casa parecia ser... Dele. Como se ela o convidasse a ficar. Como se já tivesse feito morada lá...

Mas ainda assim, algo dentro dele lhe dizia que aquela não era _sua _casa. Ainda que fosse sua_ a casa. _"... Isso é complicado." De fato, era muito complicado. Haviam muitas lacunas a serem preenchidas.

Mesmo assim... Ivan estava confortável lá. E deixou-se ficar...

Por três dias Ivan "explorou" a "sua nova casa" - como gostava de pensar - e descobriu algumas coisas interessantes.

A primeira e mais significante: A casa era colorida. Pareceria absurdamente ridículo e infantil afirmar algo tão óbvio... Não fosse o fato de que, ao olhar pela janela, Ivan viu que, onde quer que fosse que estivesse, o lado de fora era preto, branco e nuances de cinza. Ivan até mesmo saíra até o quintal para ver com os próprios olhos! E grande foi sua surpresa quando viu que, ao contrário do interior, o lado de fora da casa assumia o mesmo tom cinza.

"O que será que isso significa?"

Ivan voltou para o aconchego de tons pastéis e tépidos e confortáveis. ... Sem perceber que, fora da casa, _ele_ se tornava em tons de cinza, preto e branco... Exceto pelos olhos - que pareciam até fulgurar em um brilho purpúreo.

... A segunda coisa que Ivan descobriu na casa, ou, mais precisamente, no closet, foi que haviam roupas que eram dele misturadas às roupas de outro alguém... Outro alguém com um estilo muito diferente, muito mais magro e que era possivelmente uns bons 10 cm menor que ele. Ivan até achou uma jaqueta de aviador...

"Engraçado." Pensou. "Essa jaqueta parece-me tão familiar...".

Ivan sabia que já tinha visto aquela jaqueta, sabia que já tinha visto aquela jaqueta várias e várias vezes. Sabia que já tinha sentido o toque do couro... E do corpo que ela abrigava.

Mas quem?!

E foi com um sorriso melancólico e saudoso que Ivan guardou a jaqueta, pendurando-a impecavelmente no mesmo lugar.

"Parece-me que... O dono das roupas não as usa a um bom tempo...".

... E foi no fim do segundo dia que Ivan achou as fotos. Havia varias fotos de pessoas que Ivan vagamente se lembrava de ter visto... E havia muitas mais dele... Dele e de outra pessoa que, não importava onde, havia sumido, como se tivesse evaporado da existência.

E, enquanto emborcava uma xícara de café forte que preparara para seus nervos, Ivan não pode deixar de se perguntar: -Será que... É ele?-

* * *

A noite do terceiro dia naquela casa chegou.

O dia havia sido nublado e frio e nevoso.

Ivan estava ruminando os pensamentos... O que deveria fazer? Ele tinha que achar seu amigo... Mas ele não tinha nada! Nada além de cabelos de girassol e olhos de céu azul! ... Não havia sequer um nome para começar! O que deveria fazer então?

Ivan se levantou da poltrona que ocupara mais uma vez para atiçar o fogo... A luz alaranjada e quente inundando a sala e colorindo a camisa - branca e lisa - que usava.

Encarando as chamas, Ivan se perguntou: -Para onde eu devo ir?-

E, como que respondendo à sua pergunta, Ivan ouviu novamente o som de choro. Aquele mesmíssimo choro sentido e desamparado... Mas muito, muito mais presente, muito mais audível, ... Muito mais devastador.

Ivan, no entanto, deixou toda emoção de lado, e apurou os ouvidos.

"... Vem lá de fora!".

Ivan correu para janela, a vista sombria e incolor da rua amplamente visível. Não demorou muito para ele ver: Pegadas... Pegadas vermelhas, tão, tão aparentes naquele mundo preto-e-branco. Pegadas de sangue contra a neve branca.

"Alguém esteve aqui!".

Ivan subiu as escadas e correu para o closet, apanhando um casaco preto, grosso, de ares clássicos e simples; e sua echarpe - uma das muitas coisas que o haviam surpreendido em sua vistoria na casa...

Ivan desceu dois degraus de cada vez e parou no hall... Lá estava a chave da casa - que ele ainda não entendia como sabia de seu esconderijo. - e... E seu cano d'água.

Ivan hesitou.

Será que... Será que devia pegá-lo?

A resposta veio de súbito: "Sim.".

Guardou o cano entre as dobras do casaco, pôs a echarpe nos ombros e deu uma última olhada na casa... Decidiu não apagar o fogo; melhor pensarem que ele ainda estava lá.

"... Isso é ridículo. Não tem ninguém lá fora.".

Mas aquele era _seu _refujo! E ele era paranóico o suficiente para achar que alguém poderia tirá-lo dele.

E a única pessoa que Ivan deixaria entrar lá era seu amigo perdido e mais ninguém.

Silenciosamente saiu e trancou a porta.

Se encostando o máximo que pode contra a madeira, Ivan colocou a chave - velha, intricada, feita de um ouro tão fino, mas tão fino que lembrava porcelana, atada a uma corrente leve de ouro. - ao redor do pescoço, escondendo-a por debaixo da camisa, e atou sua echarpe.

Ivan não entendeu qual foi a razão que o levou a esconder a chave daquela forma, contudo, a sensação do metal contra sua pele era reconfortante e tranquílizante.

Descendo os poucos degraus até a calçada, Ivan reparou que a neve que caia era diferentíssima da neve que ele conhecia - e ele conhecia a neve muito bem, tendo nascido, crescido e por muito tempo vivido na Rússia. - Aquela neve era fria e úmida, mas sua consistência lembrava cinzas e poeira... E sua aparência: Papel.

"Este lugar... É muito estranho." Já não fora a primeira vez que Ivan pensou isso, assim como não foi a primeira vez que ele se perguntou "Como foi que eu vim parar aqui?"... Ele ainda não tinha resposta.

E foi a primeira vez que se perguntou: "Como é que _ele _veio parar aqui?!"

Ivan encarou as pegadas de sangue. Elas seguiam e seguiam... Onde terminavam? Ivan não sabia dizer.

Mesmo assim, os olhos violeta brilhando resolutos, Ivan as seguiu.

-Eu vou te encontrar. Onde quer que você esteja.-


End file.
